1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor arrangement for detecting fogging on a glass pane, having a support plate on which at least one sensor element sensitive to moisture is arranged, wherein the sensor element is thermally connected with the glass pane. The sensor arrangement in accordance with the present invention is particularly suited for detecting fogging on a windshield of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Suitable sensor arrangements for detecting fogging on windshields of motor vehicles are known, for example, from WO 01/58731 or EP 1 306 242 A1. Arrangements are proposed in each one, which include a moisture-sensitive sensor element arranged on a support plate. A capacitive thin-film sensor is preferably provided as a suitable sensor element. The sensor element is thermally connected to the glass pane, and therefore to the temperature of the glass pane. Thermal coupling takes place by a thin adhesive foil. The sensor arrangement is furthermore fastened on the glass pane by the adhesive foil.
The thermal coupling of the sensor arrangement to the glass pane is important for the functioning of the arrangement. A contact area as large as possible between the sensor arrangement and the glass pane would be ideal for a good thermal coupling. However, this cannot be realized in many cases because of the amount of available structural space. Often only a small contact surface is available between the sensor arrangement and the glass pane, which is problematical with respect to good thermal coupling.